Angel in the shadows
by deadinthevoid
Summary: 14 new contestants return to camp wawanakwa. Who will get the boot and who will get the million?
1. Heartbroken Hero

Heartbroken Hero

"Hello people, this is Chris McLean and this year we have 14 new competitors brawling it for one million dollars. Here they come now." Chris says as the camera moves over to a yacht in the distance.

"We have Jo." Chris says when the camera is centered on Jo. "You better stay out of my way if you value your kiwis." Jo says toward Scott. "Next is Scott." Chris says as the camera moves so Scott is now centered. "Same to you." Scott says obviously unaware that Jo's a girl. "Next is Mike." Chris says as the camera moves over to center Mike who was on the edge of the camera when Scott was centered. "Wow, what an amazing view." Mike says looking at the island. "Next is Zoey." Chris says as the camera moves very slightly to center on Zoey. "I can't believe we're here." Zoey says to Mike. "Yeah, this is...beautiful." Mike says as he turns to face Zoey and falls in love with her. "Next is Lightning." Chris says as a Lightning pushes Mike to the left and Zoey to the right of where he is. "Hello there gorgeous." Lightning says before he kisses his right bicep.

"Next is Brick." Chris says as the camera moves to Brick. "Brick McGarther reporting for duty." Brick says as he salutes. "Next is B." Chris says as the camera moves over to B who just simply snaps his fingers and points his pointer finger at the camera while smiling. "Next is Dawn." Chris says while the camera moves over to Dawn who's meditating on the edge of yacht. "Your purple-green aura clashes, but it suits you." Dawn says to B who goes from smiling to frowning and back to smiling. "Hmm." Dawn says as she walks to somewhere. "Next is Dakota." Chris says as the camera zooms down and to the right to center on Dakota. "Hey there Total Drama fans." Dakota says posing for the camera. "Next is Anna Marie." Chris says as the camera moves to Anna Marie. "Hey who said you can pan out?" Dakota says as she pushes Anne Marie out of the way. "Hey don't touch the hair." Anne Marie says as she sprays Dakota in the face with hair spray, causing her to fall to the ground coughing. "Next is Staci." Chris says as Staci comes over to Anne Marie blabbing endlessly and Anne Marie sprays her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground as well. "Next is Cameron." Chris says as the camera goes up and to the right to Cameron. "I'm on a boat, a real ocean. Look birds." Cameron says as the birds fly into him making him fall off the part of the yacht he was on.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "I'm what you call a bubble boy. The closest thing to real life is stuff I've read in books. Oh look a monarch butterfly." Cameron says as the butterfly lands on his head. "Oh, so heavy." Cameron says as the butterfly lands on his head causing him to fall over.

Static

"Next is Sam." Chris says as the camera follows Cameron's fall and he lands next to Sam, who's playing a hand held game. "Grenade launcher upgrade, now we're talking." Sam says. "Finally we have Lucas." Chris says as the camera moves toward the right onto a small raft where a young brunette boy in blue clothing lies, trying to blend in.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "Um H-Hello. I'm wh-what you call a r-recluse. Not that I f-fear people. I just fear b-being betrayed again. Long st-story." Lucas says avoiding looking at the camera.

Static

"Now that we've introduced the campers, time to start this show off with a bang." Chris says chuckling before pushing a button. The yacht blows up and all the contestants go flying every which way.

Cameron falls and lands on a rock. "Owww, is this what pain tastes like?" Cameron says trying to move. Jo swims by Cameron. "Out of my way string bean." Jo says as she passes Cameron by. Jo then swims past Sam swimming right on top of him. "Hey." Sam says keeping the game above water. Scott swims toward Cameron and the shore. "Help." Cameron manages to squeak out. "Pass." Scott says as he swims by. Anne Marie stops near Cameron and sprays her hair more. Cameron reaches out for Anne Marie. Anne Marie swats Cameron's hand away. "Hey, don't touch the hair." Anne Marie says as she sprays her hair before swimming again. Lightning picks up Cameron and swims holding Cameron above the water. "I've got you little girl." Lightning says as he swims. "I'm a boy." Cameron replies. Staci goes endlessly babbling about one member of her family or another before going underwater. "I got you." Mike and Zoey both say as they both approach where Staci went underwater but both stop upon meeting each other. "After you." Mike says to Zoey. "No, you first, I insist." Zoey replies. "Okay if you insist." Mike says before Staci pulls him underwater. "I'm coming Mike" Zoey says in a mild panic before she dives underwater. Zoey comes back to the surface of the water with Mike who has Staci in her arms. "Thanks Zoey." Mike says happily. "No problem." Zoey says as she, Mike, and Staci swim for the shore.

Jo arrives on the shore and starts jumping in joy. "Yes, I'm the...hey, you're not even wet?" Jo says as she turns to Dawn who is meditating on a rock. "Oh, I took a shortcut." Dawn says still in her meditating pose. Ten minutes pass and all the other competitors arrive at the shore other than Lucas. A shark appears out of the water and the campers all scream. The shark opens its mouth and Lucas steps out from the shark's mouth. "Wait, that's a costume." Lightning says questioningly while Dawn gets slightly concerned over such a pitiful use of earth's creature. "N-No, the shark gave me a ride here. O-Oh, hold on." Lucas says slightly scared as he's the center of attention but then remembers something as he heads over to he shark again and sits down across from it and pets the shark. "Thank you so much for the help. I won't forget this. If you ever need anything, please let me know. I'll be at the beach everyday looking for you in case you need my help." Lucas say comfortably. The shark nods and swims away.

"You poor tortured soul. You feel nearly alone and believe you are worthless." Dawn say walking over to Lucas. "W-Wait, how did you know th-that? I n-never told anyone that, n-not even my family." Lucas says turning around to face Dawn, scared that someone is getting closer to him, literally. "You aura's an open book. You are a kind soul who has been taken advantage of. You need a friend, I'll be your friend." Dawn says sitting across from Lucas. "R-Really, you'd really be a fr-friend to someone like m-me?" Lucas replies, still scared but slightly happy. "Don't talk about yourself poorly, it's bad for you and your aura. Yes, really." Dawn says concerned for Lucas. "Th-Thank you." Lucas says smiling. "No problem." Dawn says smiling back.

"Okay campers since you are all here. Prepare for your first challenge. We'll make teams up the hill, just be careful, don't make any noise as it will disturb the local wildlife." Chris says from an intercom. "Yeah, we don't want to upset the bunnies." Lightning says elbowing Sam in a joking manner. Sam laughs slightly. "The smallest sound can set them off like this." Chris says before using an air horn. A loud roar is heard far off from the campers' location and several trees fall in a series that are getting closer to where all the campers are. A little squirrel appears out of the bush and blinks a couple times with vertical eyelids. "Oh my, what happened to it?" Most of the contestants ask at the same time. "I had rented out the island to a family that dealt with radioactive material disposal. Good people, unfortunately the material had an effect on the wildlife." Chris say from where the contestants are supposed to go. "Awwww, how cute, I want one." Dakota says walking up to the squirrel. The squirrel roars and begins shooting thunder out of it's eyes.

Lucas heads up to the squirrel. "Hello there little guy. I won't hurt you. How about you travel with me?" Lucas says calmly. The squirrel looks angrily at Lucas for a while before calming down and scampered up on top of Lucas's head. The rest of the campers are surprised by Lucas's calm demeanor with animals, but scared demeanor in front of other people."How'd you do that man?" Sam says impressed. "I've always found animals to be better friends than people, so I always am able to relax around them. My relaxed nature is contagious to the animals and they figure out that I'm a friend. This squirrel doesn't entirely trust me right now, so I wouldn't try to get close to it." Lucas says while petting the squirrel. "We should get going." Lucas says. B nods his head and the campers all run off for where Chris and Chef are.

Jo arrives first followed closely by Lightning. "How does it feel to lose to a girl again?" Jo says to Lightning. "What girl? Bro, I didn't lose." Lightning says obviously oblivious that Jo is a girl. "Alright you two, miss macho two feet to my right. super-jock two feet to my left." Chris says as Jo and Lightning do just that. "Superjock, you're team A, miss macho, you're team B." Chris says as the rest of the contestants starts to arrive.

Brick is third. "Soldier you are with team B." Chris says. "Sir yes sir." Brick says while saluting before heading over with Jo. Scott arrives fourth. "Flame head, you're with team A." Chris says seeing Scott arrive. Scott heads over to Lightning. Mike and Zoey arrive together. "Flower girl, team B." Chris says as Zoey heads over with Jo. Dawn and Lucas arrive together and Lucas hides behind Dawn despite he's roughly three inches taller than she is with the squirrel on Lucas's left shoulder. "Saved by a girl, team B." Chris says as Mike joins Zoey. Anne Marie arrives next. "Tan in a can, team B." Chris says as Anne Marie joins the rest of Team B. Sam and Dakota arrive. "Game junkie, paparazzi candy, team A each." Chris says as Sam and Dakota head over to team A. Staci arrive with Cameron. Cameron is tired, but is covering his ears. "Book worm, chatzilla, team B final members." Chris says as the two head over to team B. B is the final person to arrive. "Silent treatment, team A." Chris says as B heads over to Dawn, Lucas and the rest of team A.


	2. Piercing the darkness

Piercing the darkness

[I had originally forgotten Brick's last name, looked it up and changed it to what it actually is. At first I put Brick's last name as Rustheimer, then found out it is McGarther so I changed it.]

"Okay, now that we have the teams. Time to choose the team names." Chris says sitting in a jeep. "Team Lightning, wait, Lightning Squad." Lightning says conceited. "Nice choices, but the team names have already been chosen, by yours truly." Chris says chuckling. "Team A you shall be hereby dubbed the Toxic Rats. Team B you are now known as the mutant maggots. Names are because of the toxic waste before mentioned." Chris says looking around. Lucas remains within arms reach of Dawn but away from the others. "This season shall have the most...danger...ever." Chris says singing the last word. Lucas ducks downs scared. "This season's challenge shall always end in elimination." Chris says enjoying this more and more. All the competitors' whose voice is loud enough to be audible gasp. "That was never done before." Zoey says shocked. "I know right." Chris says smirking.

"This season's first challenge is to get your team's totem down, ride them all the down the river to the campground. Both teams will get one item to help you get it down. Jo, for being the first person to swim all the way to the shore, your team gets a trampoline. Lightning, your team gets a saw." Chris says as Chef bounces on the trampoline for a while before falling off. Lightning laughs and Chef throws the saw hitting Lightning in the face. Jo laughs and the trampoline rolls over her. "First team to get down to the camp gets their choice of cabin, but hurry, the totems have a bomb on them that will explode in seven minutes, starting now." Chris says as the bombs count down. The mutant maggots use the trampoline to try and get on top of the totem.

"Lucas, you think you can get your friend to shoot down our totem?" Sam says in Lucas's direction. "I-I can try." Lucas says as he stands and looks over at the squirrel that's on his shoulder. "Friend, you think you can shoot down our totem, we'll remain together either way?" Lucas says to the squirrel. The squirrel nods and uses it's electricity, but misses the totem, luckily it doesn't hit the rope fr the maggots' rope. "Hurry." Scott says arrogantly. "I-I don't know how it d-does that and if i-it takes time to charge so be patient." Lucas says as the squirrel keeps trying to shoot down the totem.

After five more misses, the squirrel manages to shoot down a totem. Unfortunately it's the maggots' totem. "Just great, that little furball just put the maggots' further in the lead." Lightning says grumbling. "He's my friend and don't worry, we'll win, I'm sure of it." Lucas says as the squirrel shoots down the rats' totem. The rats race after the maggots through the water and past the waterfall. The squirrel falls off of Lucas's shoulder while the rats are leaning forward. Lucas jumps off the log shorty afterwards. "Lucas." Dawn says looking back. "I'll be fine, I promised that we'll stay together." Lucas says heading for the squirrel. Dawn looks concerned but leans forward again. The rats pass up the maggots and set their totem down on the log and claim the luxury cabin.

The maggots go high up into the air, but their totem explodes in midair propelling them into the luxury cabin. Cameron flies into the upper window. Mike and Zoey crash into the bottom right corner of the cabin. Staci flies up and gets stuck in the chimney, but continues talking. Brick flies through the door and Jo flies through the doorway. Cameron lands on the staircase. "Since you guys can't appreciate the AC cabin with a hot tub." Chris says before pushing a button. The luxury cabin blows up, all the maggots stuck in it go flying out, and a crummy cabin is air lifted in the luxury cabin's place. Lucas rides down on a barkboard with the squirrel on his shoulder. "Now that everyone's here, the rats win the first challenge. Maggots, I'll see you at elimination." Chris proclaims. "

"Why did you go back to get that squirrel Lucas?" Dakota asks. "I made a promise, most people I know may not keep them, but i keep my promises." Lucas says as more into petting the squirrel. "B says that we should get our room set up." Dawn says. Lucas nods his head while the rest of the rats answer okay. The rats head to their cabin.

"First elimination of the season. Things work differently this time. I'll state who is safe down to the final two, the person I say out of the two will get a special marshmallow that I suggest they don't eat."Chris says with Chef in a HAZMAT suit with a box in his hands. "The following people are safe. Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Jo, Brick. Anne Marie and Staci are the two that I haven't called." Chris says as Anne Marie and Staci both begin to sweat. "The first person to get the toxic marshmallow of loserdom is...Staci." Chris says still enjoying the suspense even after four seasons. Chef tosses the marshmallow toward Staci and she catches it. Staci loses her hair nearly instantly after she catches it.

At the hurl of shame, Staci doesn't stop talking so Chris just fires her from the catapult. "Finally, I doubt she ever shuts up. Anyways, who will win the million? Who will sneak up and who will try to hook up? Find out on the next Total...Drama...Revenge of the Island." Chris says as the camera zooms out to capture the entire island.


	3. Fighting the Pain

Fighting the Pain

The next morning the rats and maggots are woken up early since of the noise of a loudspeaker. "Campers report to the bay for your next challenge." Chris says through the microphone. The maggots don't waste any time. Meanwhile in the rat's cabin, Lucas sits up on his bunk and looks at the squirrel that's sleeping in his bed next to him. He pets the squirrel and gently picks it up and carries it in his arms. "You still have that rat?" Scott says looking at Lucas and the squirrel. "He's my friend and I said we would stick together." Lucas says looking at the squirrel that's starting to wake up. "You really don't get out much, do you?" Dakota says plainly. "B and I both think that's sweet." Dawn says as B smiles toward Lucas. Lucas shrinks back toward a wall, but manages a small smile.

The rats head out toward the dock after the conversation. "Okay contestants, the next challenge will be a lot of fun. Before we begin, put on these life vest, you'll need them." Chris says before laughing.

A couple of minutes later, the two teams are stationed in bleachers positioned above the water, separated by their teams. "How are the life vests?" Chris says before laughing again. "Snug, too snug." Scott says pulling on the straps to his life vest. "Should be, they are kid size. Before I explain the challenge, a wooden Chris idol is somewhere on the island, whoever finds it is able to come back, even after being voted off. Needless to say whoever finds it, will become the most powerful player in the game. Anyways, next challenge is a brilliant one. I'll say an embarrassing fact about one of the contestants. Should the person it is about confess within the time limit, their team gets a point. If not this happens." Chris says before pushing a button. The rats drop down into the water where a shark is waiting for them. The shark sees Lucas and Lucas smiles and waves at the shark and the shark waves back. Chris pushes the button again and the rats all come back up from the water. "After that, the opposing team can have a chance to steal by guessing which drip it's about. The team with the most points gets an advantage during the next part of the challenge." Chris says smirking, enjoying how much pain he'll put the campers through.

"First truth. Who did this during their first and only date?" Chris says playing audio that has someone farting. Sam blushes out of embarrassment. "How did you get that?" Sam says before hitting the buzzer. Sam gets shocked and the rats get a point. "Okay, next up. Who wet their pants during their first and last day of school?" Chris says laughing even more. "One of us is a pants wetter." Cameron exclaims surprised. Brick blushes, embarrassed and Jo looks over and smirks. "He who sweats it, wets it, take the heat soldier." Jo says toward Brick. Brick presses the buzzer and gets shocked. "Time for the next question, who's only friend before coming here is a scarab named Monet." Chris says before busting out in laughter along with all the contestants other than Dawn, B, and Lucas. Lucas sinks down into his seat which lays between Scott's and Dawn's seats. Lucas hits the buzzer and get shocked. "Hey, where's your friend weirdo?" Scott says before laughing more. Dawn looks over at Lucas. "This isn't very good for him, he might have just came here to build up his self-esteem some and so far the exact opposite is happening." Dawn thinks to herself. "H-He's here with me in m-my pocket." Lucas says before setting two fingers on the outer edge of his front right pocket. A scarab crawls onto Lucas's hand and looks angrily at Scott, but calms down as Lucas pets it "Calm down little one, I'm used to it. It's why I prefer your company" Lucas says looking at the scarab. The scarab scurries back into the pocket it was in.

"Okay, next up. Who's name is actually Beverly?" Chris says nearly bursting out with laughter. "That's not a secret, who cares that a girl's real name is Beverly?" Scott says arrogantly and annoyed. B blushes a bit and hits the buzzer. "Yeah, but I'd prefer a spoken response, so this is your punishment." Chris says before pushing the button. The rats go under water for a while. The shark looks at Lucas who's depressed then at Scott who's still laughing. The shark bites Scott.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "Stupid shark...OUCH!" Scott yelps as he pulls out a shark tooth. "A shark tooth?" Scott says looking at the tooth.

Static

Bathroom confessional: The shark looks in a mirror and sees the tooth piece missing. The shark growls and breaks the mirror.

Static

After several minutes, the rats come back up and Lucas has washed over into Scott. Scott sees Lucas and pushes him over to Dawn. "Get away from me you freak." Scott says while he pushes Lucas. Lucas goes around Dawn before he crouches down on Dawn's left and cries to himself while he hugs himself. Dawn reaches out and rubs Lucas's back with her left hand to try to get him to calm down. After five minutes, Lucas stops crying and rests his head on his seat.

"Okay, we're done, not like I have any secrets to hide. Do any of you have secrets to hide? I didn't think so." Mike say quickly. "Sit down lightweight, we're not going anywhere until we win this." Jo says pushing Mike down. "Hey easy there." Zoey says helping Mike back up. "Easy there people." Chris says trying to settle them down. "I already admitted my embarrassing fact, can I go now?" Sam says as the majority of the contestants try to get out of the life vests. "Shut it. Host speaking." Chris says to no avail. Chris pushes the button and both teams go underwater. The shark bits off part of the maggot's bench, barely missing Cameron. Both teams come up. "Thanks to your shenanigans, we don't have time to finish this challenge. Happy now?" Chris says angrily. "Yeah." All the contestants other than B and Lucas say in one form or another. "Well, the rats have the most points, so they will get the advantage in the second part of the challenge." Chris says smirking.

"You better not blow this for us weirdo or else it's shabye-bye for you." Lightning says toward Lucas. "I'll try not to." Lucas says crouching down so he's able to hide behind Dawn. "You won't try, you will do." Lightning says getting angrier. "Lightning you're pressuring him. Keep doing that and we'll surely lose." Dawn says calmly but with enough meaning that Lightning gets the point. "Shafine." Lightning says grumbling a bit. The contestants follow Chris

The contestants arrive at an obstacle course. "Time for the second part of the challenge. A relay race. Both teams get a kick-start, literally. If this doesn't get you going, nothing will. Next is cannonball run. Next is wrecking ball alley. After that is the leap of faith, complete with giant carnivorous beavers. Following that is double trouble. Finishing it all up with a grand slam. Just have to land safely in the baseball mitt, but watch out for the ten solid wood bats." Chris says as the camera moves from each obstacle in order. When it moves to double trouble, each of the balls move up and down. When the camera's on grand slam, a bird flies into a bat and falls to the ground. "Before we begin, the rats won the first part of the challenge, so the maggots have to wear these special glasses." Chris says as Chef brings over a crate full of glasses and Jo takes the first pair. "How are we supposed to see with these things on?" Jo says angrily. "That's the point, all the members of the maggots have to wear a pair."

"Okay, since of the rats having an extra player, one of them will sit out during this challenge. Who will it be?" Chris says looking at the rats. Lucas slowly starts raising his hand but Scott walks forward. "Okay, Scott's sitting this one out. Rest of you pick your stations." Chris says as Scott takes a seat. Lightning and Anne-Marie are at the first station. Dawn and Brick wait at the second. Lucas, the squirrel and Jo head over to the third station. B and Zoey stand on the first tower above the giant beavers. Sam and Mike are at double trouble. Finally are Cameron and Dakota at the grand slam. "As this is a relay race, you'll need something to pass to each other, in this case, it's your team mascot. The toxic rats get a toxic rat and the mutant maggot get a mutant maggot. Intern." Chris says as an intern brings over two cages and hands Lightning and Anne-Marie an animal each. Lightning gets a four armed rat and Anne-Marie gets a giant maggot.

Chris uses an air horn to signal the start, the giant boot kicks Lightning who falls short and starts climbing up to Dawn. Anne-Marie gets kicked by the giant boot and lands near Brick. "Here, you take it." Anne-Marie says shoving the maggot into Brick's face, getting slime all over it. Brick takes the maggot and starts running, but keeps running into a beam. "Here creepy girl." Lightning says handing Dawn the rat. "She's not creepy." Lucas says in a low tone, but the sentence is drowned out by all the equipment in use during the challenge. Dawn runs up to the beginning of the cannonball run. "Hmmm, what's that? Duck?" Dawn says to the rat before ducking. A cannon fires and the cannonball flies over Dawn and hits Brick in the face. "Hey." Brick says in a weird voice before passing out. Dawn hands Lucas the rat. "Don't worry little guy. I'm your friend." Lucas says petting the rat. Lucas starts heading across the turning beam and sees the wrecking ball coming his way. Lucas jumps up and lands on top of the wrecking and shifts his weight so the wrecking balls swings along the turning beams, making it an obstacle for Jo as well as helping him to get to B. "Hurry up maggot." Jo says toward Brick. "Ah, here's your cat lady." Brick says in that same weird voice crawling to Jo. Jo takes the maggot and heads over to wrecking ball alley while Brick passes out having his head fall onto the wood.

"Okay, little guy, treat our friends kindly." Lucas says to the rat. The rat nods and Lucas hands the rat to B who starts hopping across the platforms. Jo crawls along the bottom of the turning beams. "That kid is more of a threat than I thought he was, better keep an eye on him." Jo says as she keeps crawling. B hops onto the second platform but the beavers chew up the beam for the platform and he falls to the mud. The beavers are in front and behind him. B gets an idea and makes a giant female beaver out of mud and wood shavings. The two giant beavers fall in love with it, allowing B to continue. B hands the rat to Sam who looks at Double Trouble before running and bounces from ball to ball on his stomach and back. "Dakota catch." Sam says as he nears Dakota. Sam fals short of the platform with Dakota on it and the rat runs off. Jo finishes up the obstacle and hands the maggot to Zoey who starts hopping along the platforms. The mud beaver's head falls off and the two beavers get angry and start chewing on the next platform Zoey has to jump onto. Zoey jumps and lans the platform, but it shakes and she falls to the ground. One beaver grabs her arms. "Please let me go." Zoey says as the beaver that isn't grabbing her arms takes out a bottle of ketchup. "I said let me go." Zoey says before kicking the beaver with the ketchup in the kiwis and it falls to the ground. Zoey then kicks the beaver behind her the same way and it falls to the ground. "I'm so sorry, but I said for you to release me." Zoey says before climbing up to Mike.

Zoey hands Mike the rat and their hands touch and they both stay still for a while until Mike departs. Sam finally catches the rat and hands it to Dakota. "Ewww, can you at least wash it?" Dakota says looking at the rat. Sam shakes his head and Dakota grumbles and takes the rat. Mike heads over to double trouble. "I can't do this." Mike says before gasping. "But gold medal gymnast Svetlana can." Mike says in Svetlana's voice before gymnastically jumping across double trouble and landing next to Cameron. When Mike lands, he gasps again and returns to Mike. "How did you do that Svetlana, I mean Mike?" Cameron says toward Mike. "How'd I do what?" Mike says doing his best not to expose his multiple personality disorder. Mike hands Cameron the rat. "Okay total drama fans, here goes nothing." Dakota says grabbing a rope and swings using it. Dakota lands on the edge of the glove but slips off and falls in the mud. "Hey Dakota." A member of the paparazzi says from a hot air balloon. Cameron grabs a rope and swings, hitting straight into a bat. Dakota starts posing while Cameron heads back over to the rope.

Lucas sees the balloon and whispers to the squirrel that had followed him from the cabin. The squirrel nods it's head then shoots lighting out of it's eyes hitting the hot air balloon, causing it to fly away and Lucas starts heading over to Dakota. "What was that for?" Dakota says to Lucas. Lucas whispers something into her ear. "You have a point. Okay." Dakota say before grabbing the rope again and swings again. She lets go of the rope and lands in the middle of the mitt. "The rats win the challenge, maggots, I'll see you at elimination again." Chris says before walking off.

Lucas and the squirrel run ahead of the others back to the cabin. "Okay friend, I want you to keep an eye on Scott. I don't trust him." Lucas says to the squirrel. The squirrel nods and Lucas hands it a small tape recorder. "If you hear something that you think I should know, record it using that. I'm going to go look for the idol." Lucas says petting the squirrel. The squirrel nods again and smiles. Lucas smiles and runs out the window into the forest and returns back to the cabin empty handed after half an hour. The squirrel lies waiting on his bed while the rest of the campers look at him. "Where have you been?" Scott says arrogantly. "M-Making some new friends." He lies to avoid anymore conversation with Scott. "Fine." Scott says buying it. Lucas looks over at the squirrel and the squirrel shakes his head no. Lucas nods his head and the rats and maggots do their best to eat dinner.

At elimination, the maggots pick who they want to get the boot. "Okay, now that the votes have been counted. Time to say who's safe." Chris holding a plate of marshmallows. "Mike, Zoey, Jo, and Brick." Chris says tossing each of them a marshmallow. "Just Cameron and Anne Marie are left." Chris says as Cameron begins to sweat, Anne Marie begins to shake. Chef comes up in the hazmat suit with the radioactive marshmallow. "And the second to go is...Cameron." Chris says as Chef tosses the marshmallow to Cameron. "Oh well, at least I..." Cameron says before the radioactive marshmallow flies into his mouth. Cameron accidently swallows the marshmallow. Everyone exchange nervous glances, Chris is nervous and at the same time anxious. "Why is everything so blurry?" Cameron says before taking off his glasses. "Oh my god, I can see without my glasses." Cameron says happily. Cameron clutches his glasses and they break. "Oh my god again, this marshmallow has made me stronger. I might not have won the million, but mom will be estatic for this change." Cameron says running off to the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words before you take the hurl of shame?" Chris says to Cameron. "Nope, said everything already." Cameron says smiling. "Good, last person wouldn't shut up." Chris says slghtly angry. "Does that mean I can stay?" Cameron says hopeful. "Nope." Chris firing Cameron out of the hurl of shame.

"Who'll be fired next? Will anyone ever find the idol? Will that animal guy get more popular than me? Find out on the next Total... Drama... Revenge of the Island." Chris says as Cameron is still in midair in the background.


	4. Dancing with a Demon

Dancing with a Demon

Lucas wakes up a lot earlier than the rest of the contestants and sneaks outside of the Rats cabin. He silently opens and closes the door on his exit and sits on the stairs in front of the cabin. The squirrel jumps out the back window and circles around. "If I was Chris and I put a wooden totem of himself, where would I put it?" Lucas says as the squirrel hops up the first two stairs before hopping up onto Lucas's lap. "Chris is one who likes dangers and the thrills with it. So, the idol would probably be put somewhere with the most danger. So, it has to do something with Chef." Lucas says trying to deduce the location of the idol. "Let's head to the mess hall, maybe it could be there as Chef serves the food. The squirrel nods before hopping onto Lucas's shoulder before the two of them head over to the mess hall. Lucas circles around to the back of the mess hall and looks through the back window. Chef is stirring a big pot of who knows what. "Okay, little guy, grab the ladle and run, I'll dig through the pot to look for the idol. When you see me in front of the cabin, drop the ladle." Lucas whispers to the squirrel. The squirrel nods it's head and hops from Lucas's shoulder and runs to a side window and hops on a ledge.

Chef is stirring the pot and picks up the ladle and tastes the contents of the pot. "Mmmmm, darn good food, but needs more maggot slime." Chef says putting down the ladle on the countertop before heading over to the cabinets. The squirrel scampers over and grabs the ladle in its mouth and scampers toward the front door. Chef heads back over to the pot with a giant mutant maggot and squeezes it so it's slime pours out and into the pot. Chef walks back over to the cupboard and puts the maggot back into the cupboard and looks over to the countertop, but doesn't see it. "Which dead fool decided to steal my ladle?" Chef says looking around before seeing the squirrel with the ladle in its mouth. "Get back here you little rat." Chef say hopping over the counter running toward the squirrel. The squirrel runs off with the ladle. Lucas peeks over the window ledge and sees Chef run off. He slides up the window and sneaks in, heading over to the pot. Lucas shudders before reaching into the pot, feeling around hoping the idol's in the pot.

Chef breathes through his nose chasing the squirrel and gets wind of a small bit of Lucas's scent. "I knew that this rodent was familiar, it's nature boy's pet. Oh well, the kid's got guts to mess with me." Chef says with a small smile while chasing the squirrel. Back in the mess hall, Lucas holds down his need to throw up as he continues to search through the pot and bumps his hand against something. Lucas maneuvers his hand around the object and smiles. He quickly pulls out the object which is the wooden Chris idol. Lucas wraps it up with a napkin and uses a second one to clean off his hand. He puts the idol in his pocket then heads back to the cabin.

The squirrel looks over at the cabin and sees Lucas. The squirrel drops the ladle and runs over to Lucas, climbing onto his shoulder. "Sorry about him Chef." Lucas says trying to hide his fear. "Keep that little rat in line or I will turn it into your next meal." Chef says angrily. "O-Okay." Lucas says shrinking back toward the cabin. Chef nods his head and returns back to the kitchen with the ladle in his right hand. Lucas crawls under the rats cabin, digs a hole, and places the idol into the hole. "Sometimes the safest spot is right under one's nose." Lucas says as he covers up the idol. Lucas then crawls out from under the cabin and heads to the showers.

Half an hour later, Lucas heads out of the shower, a blue towel wrapped around his head wearing the same clothes he wore when he entered the shower. He then heads back to the cabin. He silently heads back into the cabin and climbs into his bed and lays down on his bed and the squirrel lays down next to him shortly afterwards.

Several hours later, the campers are all awake and eating. Lucas eats slowly as he is also feeding the squirrel. Brick and Jo are side by side eating and the two start an eating race. The two eat faster and faster until Brick begins choking on the spoon. "Hold on, don't get your underwear in a knot." Jo says before slapping Brick hard on the back. Brick coughs up the spoon and it flies over and hits Mike. Mike gasps and his MPD makes him Chester. "Darn kids, when I was your age, we ate with our hands." Chester says. "Mike, what's wrong with you?" Zoey says concerned. "Who's Mike the name's Chester?" Chester says looking over at Zoey.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "Okay, I admit it. I have multiple personality disorder. I try to control them, but they rarely listen to me." Mike says mildly depressed.

Static

Chester gasps and returns to Mike. "Nice acting lightweght, but stop, it takes out all the fun of winning." Jo says pointing her spoon toward Mike with some of the food in the spoon. "Acting? Oh, uh, yes acting." Mike says relieved that his secret's safe. Lucas was looking over toward Mike, Jo, Zoey, and Brick during the episode. Lucas heads over and slowly walks up to Mike and taps on his shoulder. Mike turns around and is surprised by it being Lucas. "Oh hey Lucas. Need something?" Mike says trying not to frighten Lucas off. "M-Mike can I talk to you one-o-on-one?" Lucas sas averting his eyes toward the floor. "Oh okay. I'll be back Zoey." Mike says before getting up and walking over to an empty bench in the mess hall.

"You have MPD don't you?" Lucas says in a voice that only Mike can hear. Mike freaks out and looks all over the room. "What are you talking about, I was just acting?" Mike says trying to convince Lucas. "Mike, I've watched so many movies that I am capable of knowing what is and isn't acting." Lucas says unconvinced but still keeping his voice at the same volume. "Oh alright, you are right, I do have MPD, but please don't tell Zoey. I might actually have a chance with her." Mike says defeated. "Mike, if I was you, I would actually tell her right away. Otherwise, this will cause more problems for you. If you do tell her, if it does act up and cause problems, she'll know that you don't mean to do what you do." Lucas says speaking quite normally. "Okay. I'm surprised that you are talking to me normally." Mike says nodding his head to what Lucas said. "I lost my fear of talking to you after I realized your fear of your secret getting out. I'll do what I can to help you out, but the first step is that you must tell her about your MPD." Lucas says managing a small smile. "I'll try to. I'll see if I can repay the favor by hooking you up. Is there anyone here you have a crush on? You are seen nearly always behind Dawn, do you have a crush on her?" Mike says genuinely thankful. Lucas places his hand underneath his chin and thinks for a while. "I don't think I have a crush, not like anyone pays me much mind. Regarding Dawn, she was the first person in a long time who wanted to be my friend. She is right now my shield from people." Lucas says blinking a couple times. "Okay, well if we're both still in this when you have a crush, just let me know okay?" Mike says getting up from the bench. Lucas nods getting up and the two of them head to the benches they were at before the conversation.

"Now I know why gruel rhymes with cruel." Sam says as he tilts his spoon so the gruel slides back into the bowl. "This isn't what I asked for. I asked for two sunny side up eggs, two strips of bacon, two slices of toast cut into halves diagonally, a bowl of whole wheat cereal and an orange already peeled and separated into slices. Now give me what I want." Dakota says pouting while Lightning eats his food a short distance away from her. "Oh, I'll give you something." Chef says annoyed as he dips a ladle into the gruel then shoots the gruel toward Dakota. The gruel hits Dakota in the face. Dakota screams and runs to the showers.

Lightning, who was nearby when Dakota screamed, begins to choke on something. Lucas, who had turned to face Dakota and Lightning during Dakota's scream, gets ready to stands up, but he sees Dawn already heading over and she starts to give Lightning the Heimlich Manuever. After several attempts, Lightning coughs up whatever he was choking on. Dawn heads over and picks up what Lightning was choking on. Lucas looks confused as why Dawn would pick up something that's been in someone's mouth until he discovers that Dawn is picking up a small beetle. "Thanks creepy girl." Lightning says grateful. "Huh? Oh, no problem. It's alright, little guy." Dawn says not paying much attention to Lightning as she pets the beetle. The beetle relaxes and falls asleep in Dawn's hand.

Several minutes laters, all the contestants are done eating and leave the mess hall. The players look around when the loudspeakers turn on. "Campers, report to the looming tragedy that is Mount Looming Tragedy." Chris says as the camera turns to Mount Looming Tragedy, which looks like a big stack of boulders.

Several minutes following the message, all the contestants are at mount looming tragedy. "Time for the next challenge. First team to the top wins an advantage in the second part. You can either climb up it or try to get some stuf from the pile of junk nearby. Some of this junk is useful, others is just junk, be warned though that the beetle is a hog." Chris says chuckling. The maggots other than Anne Marie start to climb. "Is Princess going to climb?" Chris says mockingly. "Are you kidding me? Look at my nails." Anne Marie says turning over her hand to show her manicured nails with red nail polish. "Hey pumpkin, too bad they don't make spray on style." Jo calls down to Anne Marie mockingly. "You did not just say that come here you." Anne Marie says angrily climbing up the mountain after Jo.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "I am the leader, so that means I have to find my teammates flaws and manipulate it to get what I want." Jo says with a grin.

Static

B puts his right hand under his chin. "B has an idea." Dawn says smiling. B nods his head. "We need to find a way to calm down the giant beetle." Dawn says before seeing a flute among the pile of junk. She runs over and grabs the flute. "Over here, I played flute hero and can do expert." Sam says expecting it to be like the game. Sam starts playing the flute and he sounds horrible. The giant beetle covers it's ears with two of its paws and puts on boxing gloves with the other paws. The giant beetle heads over to Sam and starts pounding him.

"S-Sam, toss me the fl-flute." Lucas says walking forward. "Okay catch." Sam says tosses the flute toward Lucas. Lucas popcorns the flute for a while before getting a hold of it. The beetle looks over at Lucas. Lucas gulps, takes a deep breath and starts playing a graceful and elegant tune. The giant beetle drops Sam and lays down on the ground falling asleep. Everyone except for Lucas in the rats' team exchange surprised looks. "How did you do that?" Dakota says surprised. "L-Like I said I find a-animals better friends than people, and s-sometimes my words can't calm th-them down, so music is my p-plan B." Lucas says scared that all eyes are on him. B begins to gather materials. "The rats have the right idea." Zoey says before she and Mike head to the pile. Mike grabs a pair of plungers, Zoey grabs a pair of gardening trowels and the two begin to climb using their items. Lucas heads over to Dawn. "Dawn, you remember that little beetle from helping Lightning?" Lucas says looking toward the sleeping beetle. "Yes, you assuming they know each other?" Dawn says looking up at Lucas. "Yes, it's worth a shot. I'll have the flute just in case it goes wrong." Lucass says noddng. Dawn takes out the small beetle that she's been caring for and heads over to the giant beetle and wakes it up. "Is this the reason you are distraught?" Dawn says showing the giant beetle the little beetle. The little beetle jumps up once in joy. The giant beetle gets up and gently takes the little beetle in it's left top paw and gently pats it's back with it's right top paw. The little beetle burps out fire before climbing up onto the giant beetle's head. The giant beetle then picks up Dawn in one paw and Lucas in the other paw.

B finishes his creation which is made from a couch, the top of a hot air balloon, spark plugs, a tnt barrel inside a metal barrel with a wood lid. "This is it? I got punched for this?" Sam says surprised. B gestures for them to get on with B in the middle. Sam gets on the left arm, Dakota between Sam and B. Scott on the right arm, and Lightning between Scott and B. "Hey nature lovers, what are you two waiting for?" Scott says arrogantly. Dawn and Lucas look at each other before Lucas looks at the giant beetle and talks to it. "Hi there friend, would you mind taking us to the top of this cliff, we'll protect you and your child along with you?" Lucas says sporting a mild smile. The beetle looks at the top then back at the two people it has in it's arms, it then nods its head. "Go on without us. We'll be hitching a ride from our friend here." Lucas says. "Fine...freaks." Scott says before looking at B. B puts the spark plugs on the metal barrel. The TNT barrel explodes, propelling the creation and the wood lid up high.

Meanwhile, Jo and Brick are roughly halfway up the mountain with Anne Marie gaining on Jo, while Zoey and Mike are just starting to climb with the items they got. "Wow, you're good." Jo says toward Brick. "Did rockclimbing in training. Twisted my spine." Brick says twisting his spine and later his right arm. "Cool, when did you learn to twist your arm?" Jo says slightly impressed. "Just now." Brick says in pain.

At the top of the cliff is Chef with a bunch of giant ice blocks. Chef's phone vibrates and he answers it. "You know the drill Chef. Ice them." Chris says on the other side of the call. "Will be my pleasure." Chef says before ending the call. Chef picks up an ice block and throws it down. It slams down on Brick's hand. "Ouch." Brick says cringing. Back at the bottom of the cliff, Lucas, Dawn, and the two beetles hear the impact from the block. Lucas heads over and grabs a long line of rope as well as a pair of trashcan lids. "We may need this. Tie this around your waists, I'll do the same. Friend, your child won't be doing this." Lucas says handing the rope to Dawn. Dawn nods and ties the rope around her waist and hands the rope to Lucas who does the same. Lucas hands it to the giant beetle. The giant beetle ties it around twice for security. Lucas grabs the two trash can lids and allows the giant beetle to pick him up again. Lucas then hands Dawn a trash can lid. The giant beetle starts to climb the cliff.

Chef throws an ice block at Jo. Jo moves to the side and the ice block falls down and shatters into pieces in front of Anne Marie. "Come on lightweight, that all you got?" Jo says mockingly toward Chef as the ice block flies past her. "Hey." Anne Marie whines shortly after the ice block shatters. Chef throws more ice blocks at Jo. Jo avoids them and they head toward Anne Marie who breaks each of them with her fist.

Jo manages to climb up the cliff with Brick and Anne Marie close behind her. "We win." Jo says jumping in victory. "Not yet sunshine. First team to the top." Chris says riding in a jet pack. B, Lightning, Scott, Sam, and Dakota all fall down and land on Chef. "Just two players left for both teams and the rats are increasng their lead thanks to their animal friends." Chris says looking toward Lucas, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, and the giant beetle. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Jo says heading over to the pile of ice blocks, and she grabs an ice block and throws it down toward the giant beetle. Lucas uses the trash can lid as a shield. The ice block shatters when it makes contact with the shield, but the force from the impact knocks Lucas back and nearly knocks him off of the giant beetle. The giant beetle stops moving and pushes Lucas back onto it's shoulder. "That was close. Thank you." Lucas says toward the giant beetle. The beetle nods and resumes moving. Jo growls angrily and grabs another ice block and throws it a lot harder than the previous one. Dawn uses the trash can lid in her hands as a shield. The ice block breacks apart, but the force of the impact, knocks Dawn off of the giant beetle, taking Lucas with her. The trash can in her hands falls down to the bottom. Lucas catches the shield that was in his hands in his feet. "Friend help us." Lucas calls up to the giant beetle.

"Let's hurry up you two." Jo calls down to Mike and Zoey. Lucas and Dawn swing in midair as the giant beetle begins to pull the two of them back up to its shoulders. Lucas grabs the beetles shoulder and pulls himself up to it. Lucas then turns around and starts pulling up on the rope and helping Dawn up while the giant beetle grabs hold of the rock again. Dawn pulls herself up on the giant beetle's shoulder as soon as she is able to, she then grabs onto Lucas's waist and pulls herself up on it. This causes Lucas's face to turn red and he looks away nervously.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "Why does my face get red every time I think of Dawn? Is this what Mike means by a crush? I'll have to talk to him about it as soon as I can." Lucas says nervously toward the camera before turning to face the ground.

Static

Dawn climbs over to the beetles other shoulder and Lucas taps Dawn on her right shoulder and Dawn looks over to Lucas. "Um D-Dawn, we need to work t-together to get to the top of th-this mountain." Lucas says looking down as his face gets redder. Dawn grabs hold of the other side of the trash can lid. "Okay, let's go, our auras show that we work well together." Dawn says smiling. "Oh, o-okay. Let's go friend." Lucas says first to Dawn and later to the giant beetle. The giant beetle nods its head and begins moving. Lucas and Dawn begin to catch up to Mike and Zoey. "Looks like the rats will be adding another win to their chain." Chris says smirking. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Jo says as she begins to throw numerous ice blocks at the beetle. Each time Dawn and Lucas see an ice block heading their way, they both lean forward with the trash can lid. The ice breaks each time it makes contact with the lid, neither Dawn nor Lucas budge much from the impact. Dawn and Lucas get up to the top of the cliff with the giant beetle's help. "The rat's win the advantage in the next part of the challenge." Chris says as the members of the toxic rats cheer, other than B, Scott, and Lucas.

Later on that day, both teams arrive in a snowy area. All the contestants are freezing cold and Lucas huddles closer to Dawn to avoid being seen and to stay warm. This causes Dawn to become uncomfortable and she moves away from Lucas a bit. Lucas looks confused and slightly hurt. B takes off his jacket and puts it around Lucas. Lucas wraps himself in the jacket, but looks at B. B smiles and gives Lucas a thumbs up. Lucas is surprised, but after a while he smiles back.

"Okay, contestants, time for the second part of the challenge. Time for a snowball fight and capture the flag with surprise snowballs. You will be using these shovels to launch the snowballs." Chris says tossing both B and Jo a shovel. "The point of the challenge is to either take the enemies flag back to your base or to destroy your enemies fortress. Some snowballs will deal major damage to your enemy's fortress, some will hurt you. Since the rats won the first part of the challenge, they decide which fortress will be their base of operations." Chris says smirking as the camera goes from Chris to a majestic looking fortress to a lousy fortress. "We'll take the..." Lucas says barely audible. "Fancy outside, crappy inside, we'll take the lousy looking one." Scott says arrogantly. Lucas heads over to Dawn and whispers to her. "Scott, Lucas says..." Dawn says before Scott interrupts her. "My word is final. Let's go." Scott says heading over to the lousy fortress. The rest of the rats shrug their shoulders and head over with Scott to the lousy fortress. Once the rats enter the fortress they see it looks just as lousy as it does from the outside. "Looks as lame from the inside as it does from the outside." Sam says mildly depressed. "Scott, Lucas is trying to tell you that it's a fortress, it's just a bunch of walls, so the outside is just the same as the inside." Dawn says as Lucas still hides behind her.

Back at the maggot's fortress. "Okay, this is how it goes. Me, actor boy, and wet head will pound at the enemies fortress. Anger issues, and fashion freak will deal with claiming the enemies flag." Jo says taking control. The rest of the maggots don't bother to argue with her as Jo readies a snowball on the shovel.

"And begin." Chris says as he and Chef relax in sun lamps. Jo begins shooting numerous snowballs at the rats fortress. Scott gets tired of doing nothing back and picks up a snowball. "Don't take that one, it has a bad aura." Dawn says objectingly. "It's a snowball, what does it matter?" Scott says before the snowball explodes in his face. "I tried to warn you." Dawn says shaking her head. "If you think you're so special, you choose one." Scott says angrily. "That one." Dawn says pointing to one of the snowballs in the pile. Scott picks up and fires the snowball toward the maggots fortress. The snowball makes contact with the fortress and shakes it entirely. "Luckily choice." Scott says arrogantly.

The giant beetle crawls over to Scott with the little beetle on its head. "Hey, remember these two? They reunited you with your child." Scott says pointing to Dawn and Lucas, who's hiding behind Dawn. Dawn waves and smiles at the two beetles. Lucas peeks up from behind Dawn and smiles at the two beetles. The beetles wave back at the two of them. Dawn heads up to Scott while Lucas kneels down and pets the giant beetle. "I didn't know that you are a beetle whisperer." Dawn says impressed. Scott grunts and returns back to the pile of snowballs. "Hello there again friend. You here to help us?" Lucas says looking at the giant beetle. The giant beetle nods its head and the little beetle scurries over and onto Lucas's head. Lucas goes over and gently sits down on the back of the giant beetle. The giant beetle turns around and starts scurrying over toward the maggot's fortress. Meanwhile in the back of the rat's fortress, B finds a large ice slab against a rock covered with snow. He smiles and pulls out an ice carver from his pant pocket and begins working.

Back at the maggot's fortress, Jo keeps firing. "Someone step on the shovel head so I can shoot you over to the rat's fortress to grab their flag." Jo says demandingly. "No one here is able to do that." Mike says before taking a gasp. "But Svetlana can." Mike says becoming Svetlana as she does several flips and lands on the shovel head. Jo shoots Mike over toward the rat's fortress, but he flies into Lucas and they both fall to the ground knocked out. The giant beetle looks back and gets angry. B sets up a dish on one of the corners of the fortress to reflect the sunlight toward the maggot's fortress. Scott feels the lack of sunlight and sees B with the dish and gets angry. Scott takes a snowball and heads outside and throws it at the dish. The dish spins around and the sun light magnifies on the rat's fortress and the fortress melts.

"B sabotaged us. I knew he was no good." Scott says. B looks toward Scott angrily. "The maggots win this challenge. Rats, I'll see you at elimination." Chris says surprised at Scott's deceipt. Later that day before elimination, Scott, Lucas, Lightning, Dawn, Sam and Dakota sit outside the rat's cabin. "B sabotaged us, he should go." Scott says plainly. "I don't think he's a bad guy." Dawn says as Lucas scoots over and whispers into her ear. "Lucas agrees with me." Dawn adds. "How can you trust someone who's so secret that they don't even talk." Scott replies looking at the two of them. "He doesn't even like nature." Scott adds, surprising Dawn and Lucas. "I read his diary. He called you sparks." Scott further adds toward Lightning. "HE WHAT! Oh he's so sha-bye-bye." Lightning says angrily. "He called you two junkie and the beast." Scott piles on toward Sam and Dakota. "Oh, he's so gone and talking to my lawyer." Dakota says angrily and upset.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "I know I don't trust Scott, but he can't be all bad, can he?" Lucas says uncertainly.

Static

At elimination, the votes are all counted. "Okay now that the votes have been submitted, before I announce those who'll be staying. Nature boy, your skill with calming down animals is remarkable, there's nothing you can't do regarding animals. Creepy girl, you have the weirdest but the coolest skills I know of. Silent treatment, way to let your team down. Okay now time for the elimination. The following people are safe. Lucas, Lightning, Dawn, Dakota, Sam." Chris says as he tosses each of them a marshmallow. "Get ready to leave Beverly." Scott says smirking toward B. "And the last person to be safe from elimination is...Scott." Chris says as Chef takes out the toxic marshmallow and tosses it toward B. The marshmallow falls to the ground and melts the ground, falling into the ground.

At the hurl of shame, the members of the rats lie on the steps of the dock as Chris and Chef stand next to the catapult that has B in it waiting to be fired. "Got any last words?" Chris says toward B. B remains silent. "Anything to say at all?" Chris says unnerved. B cringes trying to speak. Chris fires the catapult. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" B screams as he goes flying. "How much more deceipt lies in this season? How will the rats make it without their brains? Will Dakota ever tell the paparazzi to go away? All this and more will be answered on the next Total...Drama...Island." Chris says as the camera zooms out centered on the catapult.


End file.
